wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Eldan
The Eldan were a hyper-advanced race that ruled the planet Nexus long ago, creating wonders and treasures beyond imagining. Enigmatic and extremely secretive, their sudden disappearance more than a thousand years ago is a mystery that has yet to be solved - but now that their legendary homeworld has been found, both the Dominion and the Exiles are determined to claim their legacy. The Eldan were the creators of the Mechari, who were sent by the Eldan to the planet Cassus to retrieve a human female for the purpose of creating a hybrid. This child was sent back to Cassus as an adult to establish and rule the faction known as the Dominion. The entire story of what happened to the Eldan and why they left their planet behind is still unknown, but as a player of WildStar, you will find youself on your way to finding answers after leveling your character to around 35. Along the way, you will have interaction with the Caretaker, a holographic being and a keeper of knowledge as well as Eldan Technology and Eldan Constructs. Known individuals on Nexus include: Jariel, the Archon The head honcho of the Nexus Project, Archon Jariel was responsible for overseeing and regulating all experiments and advancements on Nexus. While the Watchers were responsible for the actual allocation of resources, land, and equipment, nothing could (legally) be done without the permission of the Archon, and a negative opinion from him will doom a project. He selects himself as one of the six to become part of the Genesis Prime. Order of the Makers The Makers were responsible for creating new technologies to aid the Nexus Project. They were an enthusiastic and hard-working bunch, responsible for Augmentation, the impressive defense systems, and numerous other technological wonders found on Nexus. Vorion Quite possibly the most brilliant of his order, Vorion was responsible for some of the key advancements of the Nexus project like Augmentation. Vorion successfully convinced the Archon to take his name off the list of candidates to become a vessel for the Genesis Prime. He felt he should personally oversee the operation of the procedure rather than be a part of it, as he was the Genesis Prime's inventor and thus the most qualified to do so. According to Ionis, Vorion would occasionally speak to his augmented subjects as if they were pets. Near the end of the project, Ionis and Zarkonis agreed that Vorion was descending into madness. Zarkonis In love with weapons and in charge of the various defense systems on Nexus, Zarkonis was a little ''too ''enthusiastic in his work. Oftentimes making things more powerful and destructive than strictly necessary, he often came to blows with the Archon over his love of excessive force and the mishaps some of his experiments have wrought. He is also responsible for the process of Recombination, made in the wake of Vorion's more succesful augmentation. The datacubes make it clear that aside from an overenthusiasm with tools of destruction, Zarkonis also suffered from a severe inferiority complex. Aside from his obvious dislike of being inferior to someone, he also thought highly of himself. Whatever criticisms his coworkers lobbed at him, valid or not, automatically have them dismissed as simply jealous, or more often than not, too simple minded to comprehend his "genius." It has often led to outstandingly bad decisions, such as enhancing the aggression of the already very violent augmented. He becomes one of the six chosen to be part of the Genesis Prime. Xarophet A Maker who was almost killed in an accident involving toxic vapor and hostile elementals in Whitevale. Later, he attempts to destroy the Entity. Order of the Progenitors The Progenitors were in charge of creating new life on Nexus. Their creations include the Osun, the Falkrin, the Squirg, the Moodies, the Skeech, the Dreg and the Pell. Nazrek Quite possibly the most morally ambiguous, sociopathic and quite possibly insane of the Eldan, Nazrek loved bloodshed and violence, his creations including the deadly Stemdragon, the horrific plague that is the Squirg, and the necromantic capabilities of the Moodies. More so than creating deadly things, he enjoyed spiting his co-worker, Ohmna. Their frequent arguments and distaste for one and other is a frequent element in all of their personal logs. Why such an obviously disagreeable individual was allowed to join the Nexus Project will forever remain a mystery. Maybe the Eldan decided that his brilliance outweighed his (lack of) social skills and inherent hostility to any other person... a practice pretty much any HR worker will tell you is a horrible, horrible idea. Nazrek was selected to be one of the six primal vessels for the Genesis Prime. He attributed the rumours that Ohmna rejected the offer before it was passed to him as mere jealousy. Nazrek was unsure whether he wanted to give up his conciousness for the cause, but ultimately decided he couldn't refuse such an offer. However, he worked with a "knowledgeable ally" to tamper with the process. Ohmna Compassionate and loving, Ohmna treated her creations almost as if they were children, taking deep pride in their accomplishments like a parent would. She is the "mother" of the Osun, the Falkrin, and the Skeech, alongside playing a role in the creation of Metal Maw, alongside the rest of her order. Her attachment to her creations lead to quite a few complications, such as when she was ordered to destroy the Skeech. Unable to bring herself to kill her beloved creations, she instead squirreled them away into a cave wherein they became a pervasive subterranean pest to all of Nexus. Her conflicting ideology with Nazrek lead to frequent battles with him, well-documented in their logs. Nuriam Former mentor to Ohmna. She was chosen to undergo the Vitara Protocols and became a Primeval infused with the primal energy of life. Order of the Weavers The Weavers were responsible for matters involving the Primal Powers, developing technology and techniques specifically for harnessing and manipulating the energies. Aviel An Eldan who oversaw many experiments to infuse primal energy into various forms, as well as to teach the primitive races created by the Progenitors to evoke primal energies on their own. She believed noticeably in the superiority of females over males. The Archon tells us that she is one of the six chosen to become a vessel for the creation of the Genesis Prime. Order of the Evokers The Evokers seem to have shared some responsibilities with the Weavers in studying and manipulating Primal Energy in creating new energy, such as the Elementals that wander Nexus. Elyona A rather cautious and introspective Eldan who sometimes questioned the actions her people were undertaking. Yuria A particularly unstable member of the Evokers. She was chosen to undergo the Hydris Protocols and became a Primeval infused with the primal energy of water. Bathior An Evoker who believes strongly in the superiority of his own Order over all others. He is one of the six chosen to become part of the Genesis Prime. Order of the Shapers The Shapers molded landscapes to the Eldan's needs, creating mountains from plains, leveling ranges to create savannahs, turning a barren wasteland into an ocean. Koral A concerned Eldan who disbelieved the Progenitors when they indicated that the danger of the Strain's initial outbreak was "quite negligible" to the project. When told by the Archon that he--and indeed, none of the Shapers--would be chosen as one of the six, he had "never been so relieved." Order of the Watchers The Watchers were responsible for the allocation of resources, land, and equipment to the other orders, as well as ensuring that protocols are being followed, and rule-breakers are duly punished. Ionis Ionis had a great gift of foresight, oftentimes able to sense what was wrong with a project or possible future repercussions long before it became obvious. After some hesitation, he accepted the Archon's request that he become one of the six vessels used to create the Genesis Prime. Ionis felt he would lend a certain stability to the process, and hoped to do so even afterwards. The Six As part of the Nexus Project, the Eldan chose six of their members to be joined together in order to create the Genesis Prime. The six chosen were Nazrek, Zarkonis, Bathior, Aviel, Ionis, and Jariel. Note that these six are not to be confused with the Eldan chosen to become Primevals, such as Nuriam into Vitara, and Yuria into Hydris. Category:Species Category:Bestiary Category:LOST WORLD STORY Category:Drusera